Ujian Pekerjaan Para Akatsuki
by Nanabi no Shisui
Summary: Akatsuki mau cari kerja! di Oxford University! gimana ya? /oneshot/ WARNING OOC/garing


**MY THIRD FANFIC (sorry klo ooc/garing)**

**UJIAN AKATSUKI DI OXFORD UNIVERSITY (woow)**

**Untuk apa ya?**

**Makanya BACA DONG!Isinya 5 Nomor gampang kan?**

**Tapi alat yang diperlukan :**

**Pensil dan Penghapus**

**Iya kan?**

1. Apa yang dimaksud dengan pesawat sederhana?

TOBI (masih kelas 5 SD) : alat untuk memudahkan pekerjaan seseorang

ITACHI : pesawat yang sangat sederhana sehingga bisa dibilang helikopter

PEIN : pesawat yang dilipet lipet jadi deh sederhana

DEIDARA : pesawat yang udah dicelup lumpur lapindo

KISAME : ngaca dulu lo tuh tahu gak?

ZETSU : pesawat yang dimasukan ke dalam gigi gigi venus ply trap

KONAN : konon, pada zaman dahulu pesawat dibuat dengan kertas

HIDAN : udah gue kasih curse mark jadinya sederhana

KAKUZU : pesawat dengan biaya pembuatan yang rendah hihi money money ^_^

SASORI : pesawatnya udah ditusuk sama nenek Chiyo

2. 92705 * 292 = ? (kalo MTK semuanya pasti nyontek ke tobi kecuali Konan dan Kakuzu

TOBI (tau caranya) : 27069860

ITACHI : 27069784 (nyontek tapi samar2)

PEIN : 270... berapa ya?

DEIDARA : jumlah tanah liat yang gue buat! (gk nyont)

KISAME : berat badan mak gue! (gk nyont)

ZETSU : sorry gua gak nyontek kurungan gue ngadat, 86093068

KONAN : 27069860 sumpah gak nyontek~!

HIDAN : di curse mark bapak gue di pahanya ada jawabannya

KAKUZU : jumlah uang yang gue kumpulin dalam Mata Uang Ryo!

SASORI : 27069860 (nyontk)

kebetulan banget banyak yang gak nyontek soalnya kursinya pada dijauh jauhin kalo Sasori dia pake Hiruko (bonekanya)

3. Pengakuan Kedaulatan Indonesia dari Belanda dilakukan pada tahun ?

TOBI : 1949

ITACHI : saat Sasuke lahir

PEIN : tahun jepang 2605

DEIDARA : datangnya lumpur lapindo Sidoarjo

KISAME : emak gue lahir

ZETSU : saat kurungan gue tumbuh

KONAN : saat gua kasih bunga origami pertama ke Yahiko

HIDAN : 17 Agustus Tahun 45!

KAKUZU : saat gua pertama kali dapet 1000 Ryo

SASORI : 1948 (ngaco bonekanya)

4. Sebutkan sembilan nama bijuu dalam Mitologi Jepang!

TOBI : Shukaku, Nekomata, Isonade, Sokou, Hokou, Raijuu, Kaku, Yamata no Orochi, dan Yoko

ITACHI : Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Shichibi, Hachibi, Kyuubi

PEIN : Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokuu, Kokuo, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuki, dan Kurama

DEIDARA : L,A,P,I,N,D,O,Indo, dan Nesia (cinta indonesia)

KISAME : Hiu Biru, albino, paus (auk ahh)

ZETSU : Shukaku, Nekomata, Isonade, Sokou, Hokou, Raijuu, Kaku, Yamata no Orochi, dan Yoko

KONAN : Shukaku, Nekomata, Isonade, Sokou, Hokou, Raijuu, Kaku, Yamata no Orochi, dan Yoko sumpah i'm not contekers

HIDAN : Yukagakure, Yukigakure, dan Yumegakure

KAKUZU : yang gue tau cuman Nekomata

SASORI : Konoha, Suna, Kiri, Kumo, Iwa, Taki, Ame, Kusa, dan Uzushio

5. HAKAPA ADNA ASIB ACAB INI?

TOBI : AY!

ITACHI : SASUKE!

PEIN : AME

DEIDARA : NO No No No

KISAME : HIU!

ZETSU : LOBILOBILOBI!

KONAN : NAGATO HELP ME!

HIDAN : Eeeuuhh, apa ya?

KAKUZU : AY!

SASORI : AY!

"Fyuhh selesai deh.." ujar para Akatsuki

Keesokan harinya, para Akatsuki langsung ke bagian informasi dan melihat mading

HASIL TES AKATSUKI (jumlah benarnya)

TOBI = 5 = dosen utama

Wahh Tobi selamat ya!

ITACHI = 1 = Staff Tata Usaha

PEIN = 1 = Staff Informasi

DEIDARA = 0 = Cleaning Service

KISAME = 0 = Cleaning Service

ZETSU = 1 = Staff Perkebunan

KONAN = 2 = Dosen Jurusan Kesenian Kertas

HIDAN = 0 = Cleaning Service

KAKUZU = 1,5 = Asisten Dosen Jurusan Perkebunan

SASORI = 2 tapi nyontek = pengawas ujian

"HOREE! terimakasih kami-sama..." Tobi sangat bergembira

"HUWAAA! kenapa Itachi yang menjadi Staff TU? HUWAA!" Kakuzu menangis tersedu sedu

"Jiahh kalo lo yang jadi TU pasti uang uangnya bakal lu korup" tukas Konan

"Wah , Staff Perkebunan!" Zetsu sangat gembira

"HUUUHUHUHU... kenapa gua jadi CS? malah Konan yang dapet Kesenian! HUUU.." Deidara menangis tersedu sedu

"Lumayan lah bisa jadi CS, bisa bersihin aquarium! ^_^" seru Kisame

"Bener banyak tapi jadi pengawas ujian? -_-" gerutu Sasori

"Lu sih malah nyontek Tobi, ada CCTV tauk!" sela Konan

"Sasori senpai nyontek pake Hiruko ya?" tanya Tobi

"Kok tau?" tanya Sasori

"Soalnya aku pake Sharingan tadi..." jawab Tobi

.

.


End file.
